Para-xylene is a valuable substituted aromatic compound because of its great demand for its oxidation to terephthalic acid, a major component in forming polyester fibers and resins. It can be commercially produced from hydrotreating of naphtha (catalytic reforming), steam cracking of naphtha or gas oil, and toluene disproportionation.
Alkylation of toluene with methanol, which is also known as toluene methylation, has been used in laboratory studies to produce para-xylene. Toluene methylation has been known to occur over acidic catalyst, particularly over zeolite or zeolite-type catalyst. In particular, ZSM-5-type zeolite, zeolite Beta and silicaaluminophosphate (SAPO) catalysts have been used for this process. Generally, a thermodynamic equilibrium mixture of ortho (o)-, meta (m)- and para (p)-xylenes can be formed from the methylation of toluene, as is illustrated by the reaction below.

Thermodynamic equilibrium compositions of o-, m-, and p-xylenes may be around 25, 50 and 25 mole %, respectively, at a reaction temperature of about 500° C. Such toluene methylation may occur over a wide range of temperatures, however. Para-xylene can be separated from mixed xylenes by a cycle of adsorption and isomerization. Byproducts such as C9+ and other aromatic products can be produced by secondary alkylation of the xylene product.
A significantly higher amount of p-xylene can be obtained in toluene methylation reaction if the catalyst has shape selective properties. Shape selective properties can be obtained in modified zeolite catalysts by narrowing zeolite pore opening size, inactivation of the external surface of the zeolite or controlling zeolite acidity. Toluene methylation may occur over modified ZSM-5 or ZSM-5-type zeolite catalyst giving xylene products containing significantly greater amounts of p-xylene than the thermodynamic concentration.
Unfortunately, there are a number of technical hurdles for toluene methylation to be commercially successful. These include fast catalyst deactivation, low methanol selectivity, and so on. Most of the catalysts, if not all, for toluene methylation show fast catalyst deactivation. Typically, toluene conversion declines with time on stream due to rapid coke formation on the catalyst. The catalyst deactivation is one of the most difficult technical hurdles to overcome for commercial use of toluene methylation.
The present invention describes a catalyst and a method for its activation for catalyst stability for toluene methylation. The catalyst described here produces mixed xylene with isomers of thermodynamic concentrations from toluene methylation reaction, and the catalyst shows improved stability for toluene conversion. The invention has application to other aromatic alkylation reactions, as well